


Sanctuary of roses and thorns

by DewingedAngel



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Varied because it's a collection of ficlets and I'd rather put the tags in the A/N at the top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DewingedAngel/pseuds/DewingedAngel
Summary: Fluff to angst to sarcasm to pain, I'll take you through a world of emotions through these ficlets :)[I'll tag the pairings as I add the chapters]
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	Sanctuary of roses and thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing : Chabin 
> 
> Prompt : Dance with me 
> 
> Genre : Sarcastic flirting lol

**_ Weathered storms and hidden stars  _ **

Hongbin hesitantly looks across the ballroom, eyes searching and almost instantly locking with those of the man stood far enough away from him that he cannot make out the texture of the three piece suit that's clinging to his body in a way that's far too sensual for a family gathering, but close enough that he can read the stance, and the pure challenge that's dripping from his posture.

"Oh, there's Hakyeon. Off you go, darling, I'm sure he's eager to steal you away for the night," his mother laughs from beside him, her gloved hand held daintily in front of her open mouth. 

Hongbin suppresses the urge to curse and instead bows slightly to his mother and returns her smile. "I'll see you later, mother,"

He's got no choice. He needs to do this. He squares his shoulders and wipes his palms discreetly on his trouser clad thighs, hoping his mother doesn't notice. 

She doesn't, instead absorbed into a conversation with the wife of some minister he doesn't care enough to remember the name of. 

Hongbin glances back at Hakyeon and notices the tiny smirk that's lifting the corners of his lips, and the slight upward arch of his eyebrow that clearly drips with arrogance that Hongbin has come to hate the past few weeks. He controls the shudder of anger and pure hatred that threatens to rip through his body and instead closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

He wonders again, not for the first time, if coming out to his parents had been a mistake, if he should have simply gone on that blind date with his father's best friend's daughter. But the thought of having to meet up with a woman with the prospect of marriage had left him distressed, and telling his parents about his sexuality seemed to be the only feasible option at the time.

At the moment, however, having to put up with Hakyeon even for just two minutes feels worse than a night terror and he can't help but question his own decision.

Hongbin straightens the lapels of his suit and, with one last look thrown towards his mother and hoping desperately for her to need him to rescue her from something, anything, he walks away, hopefully having disguised his disdain well enough. 

He clears his throat loudly when he's stood in front of Hakyeon who is now leaning towards the man stood next to him and whispering something in his ear that makes the man's cheeks flush; with anger or embarrassment, Hongbin cannot tell. 

Hakyeon straightens up; his champagne flute glints a golden hue from the chandelier he's stood beneath. "Hello, Hongbin," he tips his flute and with a raised eyebrow and a wide smile, he brings it up to his lips and swallows a bit of the wine. "Has the walk across the room tired you?" he asks as he appraises Hongbin.

A snarl pulls at his lips, but Hongbin suppresses it with sheer raw force and smiles instead. "Surely not as tired as you are, I'm sure, what with having had to lick so many people's asses to be standing where you are," 

Hakyeon's eyes glint sharply as he tilts his head and smiles wider. "You should know," he shrugs. "I'm sure you've had yours licked multiple times," 

Hongbin bites back a curse. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, praying for patience that he simply cannot bring himself to gather around Hakyeon. The man is a menace, and he doesn't understand why his parents find him so _lovely_. 

He's known Hakyeon for a few years now, and has never had the best impression on him. The first time they'd met, Hakyeon had taken one look at him and had decided he had nothing to his name but just that, his name and everything else that came with it. Albeit, he had spilt his scalding hot coffee on Hakyeon and had refused to apologise for it, but still. 

Hongbin had never felt as insulted and undermined as he had at that moment when Hakyeon had called him out in front of their entire team and branded him 'incompetent'. It had only cemented his hatred for Hakyeon, then.

"Well," Hakyeon sighs, pulling Hongbin out of his own mind and gestures behind him. "I might as well say hello to your mother," he says as he plants his empty champagne flute in Hongbin's unsuspecting hands and pats him on the shoulder.

Hongbin nearly drops the glass, but manages to place it on a tray when a waiter appears beside him and rushes to grab Hakyeon's wrist. "Wait," 

Hakyeon's eyebrow shoots up as he trails his eyes from Hongbin's fingers loosely curled around his wrist up to his face. 

Hongbin pulls his hand away and clears his throat. "Dance with me," he says, looking into Hakyeon's eyes and feeling just as surprised as Hakyeon seems to be. But it's out in the open now, and he's not one to go back on his word. 

Hakyeon's eyebrow only rises even higher. His arms come to rest across his chest and he shoots Hongbin an incredulous look. "Is that an order?" 

Hongbin shrugs, but a careless smile lights his face up. "I guess you really do learn something new everyday," 

Hakyeon pins him with a look. "What is that supposed to mean?" 

"You're clearly flustered," Hongbin gestures with his hand wildly. "I hadn't known being ordered was a kink of yours," 

Hakyeon's face turns murderous, but they're in the midst of many, many important people, and he knows Hakyeon would never say or do something that could potentially sabotage his career, so he opts to smile at Hakyeon, watching him carefully rearrange his face. 

"You want to dance?" Hakyeon speaks lowly, "come, then," he grabs Hongbin by the hand and pulls him towards the center of the room.

And then Hongbin is facing Hakyeon, their faces closer than he had expected. Hakyeon has his left hand curled around his waist and he's pulled in harshly, his chest hitting Hakyeon's in the process. 

Hongbin's hand flies up to clutch Hakyeon's shoulders in an attempt to steady himself as the breath rushes out of his lungs. The position he's held in leaves him with nowhere to look but into Hakyeon's eyes and it's far, far too intimate. Hongbin's breath catches in his chest.

He vaguely registers the string quartet starting on a new melody, too busy trying to keep his heart from beating right out of his chest. He hadn't, until then, realised just how ethereal Hakyeon is. 

The golden yellow light from the chandeliers overhead lands with a soft halo on Hakyeon's head, cascading down to his face and lighting him up brilliantly and Hongbin can feel warmth spread across his cheeks.

Hakyeon clears his throat, an amused smile breaking out on his face. "Do you want to keep staring at my face a while longer, or do you actually want to dance?" 

Hongbin startles at the question and a ferocious blush of embarrassment threatens to overtake. He manages to glare halfheartedly instead, and digs his fingernails into Hakyeon's shoulder. "Shut up," he mutters and strains to listen to the instrumentals. 

Hongbin focuses on the rhythm of their feet instead of on the way Hakyeon smells, or the way Hakyeon's breath hits his left ear, or the way their dance is beginning to feel more like an embrace than anything else, or that fact that Hakyeon has now taken over his mind and has settled into it comfortably. 

Worst of all, he cannot bring himself to hate it. Fucking hell. 


End file.
